


For Death is No More (Than us turning from time to eternity)

by Yourwritingco



Category: Psych
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Shawn is adored by the ghost world, Shawn just can't see them, ghosts are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: Just because Shawn can't see ghosts, doesn't mean they're not there





	For Death is No More (Than us turning from time to eternity)

Humans cannot see ghosts.

 

Conclusion: ghosts cannot exist.

 

But there is more to this world than physical presence- gravity, emotions, time - all of these very important things cannot be held, be physically moved.

 

Ghosts do exist. People just don't see them.

 

They try though, oh do they try. Weeping and wailing by a loved ones side, hoping, praying that they will hear them. Travelling long distances to find a psychic somewhere, only to find they are just a hoax for a TV show.

 

 

In the world of ghosts, members of the justice system are simultaneously kings and scum. Avenging the fallen at times, while at others having to let one of the ghosts victims go free due to a technicality. It is a thin line to cross, but on the whole ghosts seem to at least respect the cops of the world.

 

But there is _one_.

 

One man, whose name is whispered from every corner of the earth by ghosts, spoken in the same reverence you or I say when we do prayer.

 

_Shawn Spencer._

 

He is a celebrity in the ghost world, hundreds of ghosts trotting behind him as he solves the next impossible case, cheering him on as he does so.

 

Because, for all his ridiculousness, he will not give up until the murderer is arrested, until the case is solved.

 

They think Shawn would be very surprised to see all the ghosts that follow him around all the time.

 

Ghosts don't usually like fake psychics.

 

But they'll make an exception for him.


End file.
